Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide is a fan spinoff of the internet series Happy Tree Friends. Overview When the world of Happy Tree Friends transported to earth, the tree friends meet a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day. But the only tree friends that were found by Jen-Jen are Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy, as the rest are missing from Evil Flippy's outrage. They can rescue them if they battle them, complete missions, and transform. Main Characters *Jen-Jen: A 13 year old girl who found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy and must find the rest. *Cuddles: A yellow rabbit who has a crush on Giggles. *Giggles: A pink chipmunk who has a crush on Cuddles. *Lumpy: A blue moose. He's dim-witted, that's why he hates to be with Evil Flippy, so he goes with Cuddles and Giggles. *Disco Bear: A yellow bear. He's a disco dancer, but Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food. *Flaky: A red porcupine whose quills are full of dandruff. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by playing baseball. *Handy: An orange carpenter beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by eating Jen-Jen's birthday cake, then turns into a monster. *The Mole: A blind purple mole. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage if Jen-Jen attacks him. *Mime: A purple deer. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by going in the dark places, then turns into a monster. *Petunia: A blue skunk who wears a car air freshener. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by turning everyone into plants. *Pop and Cub: Tan bears. Cub is the small one, while Pop is the older one. Evil Flippy orders them to rampage by putting all scary and funny things, then turn into monsters. *Toothy: A purple beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by faking his own death, then turns into a monster. *Sniffles: A nerdy blue-gray anteater. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron. *Lifty & Shifty: Twin raccoons. They, like the other tree friends, rampage by doing any task given by Evil Flippy, then turn into monsters. They later betray him to join Jen-Jen and the gang after the events of Out of Control. *Clumsy: A gray raccoon who has an arrow marking on his forehead. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town. *Flippy: A green bear who served in a war. Flippy dosen't flip out in the show, mostly because he his evil side is a seperate being. Flippy was the first one to be captured by Evil Flippy, who was planning to kill him, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom, but the gang rescued the three after defeating Evil Flippy in combat. *Sneaky: A green soldier Chameleon. Evil Flippy captured him, Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom and planned to kill them. *Mouse Ka-Boom: A orange mouse with explosives. Evil Flippy captured him, Sneaky and Flippy and planned to kill them. *Evil Flippy: A green bear who's a evil version of Flippy that is also the one who made all the Happy Tree Friends (apart from Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flippy, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Fresko, Munchkins, Jingles, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Buddhist Monkey, Truffles and Splendid) go with him. *Nutty: A green squirrel who loves candy. Nutty didn't appear on the first season, but he appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders him to come and kidnap the tree friends. *Lammy: A purple sheep/lamb who has a friend named Mr. Pickles. Lammy didn't appear on the first season, but she appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders her to come with Nutty in order to kidnap the tree friends. *Coach Z: A green hyena with a yellow and pink sailor outfit and purple hair. Coach Z didn't appear in the first season but she appeared in the second season. She saved Nutty and Lammy and turned them back to normal. *Russell: A blue-green sea otter with typical pirate accessories. Russell made a cameo appearence on Fun and Games in the first season, but he appeared on the second season. Russell and Cro-Marmot managed to escape Evil Flippy before he could capture them. *Splendid: A blue flying squirrel. Splendid only appeared in the the pilot episode in the first season, but returned in the second season. Splendid went through the same door Cuddles, Giggles and Lumpy went though to stop Evil Flippy. *Truffles: A blue sailor pig. Truffles didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Truffles and Buddhist Monkey came to the tree friends' aid when Frankenette attacked. *Buddhist Monkey: A monkey who is calm and kind. Buddhist Monkey didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. Buddhist Monkey and Truffles came to the tree friends' aid when Frankenette attacked. *Cro-Marmot: A prehistoric caveman from the stone age. Cro-Marmot didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. Cro-Marmot and Russell managed to escape Evil Flippy before he could capture them. *Fresko: A light blue cat. Fresko, Munchkins and Jingles came to help the tree friends when Evil Flippy attacked Jen-Jen's town. *Munchkins: A black cat. Munchkins, Fresko and Jingles came to help the tree friends when Evil Flippy attacked Jen-Jen's town. *Jingles: A yellow chipmunk. Jingles, Munchkins and Fresko came to help the tree friends when Evil Flippy attacked Jen-Jen's town. *Splendont: Another villain character. He's a red flying squirrel, a rival of Splendid. *The Rat: The third villain character. He's a spy rat. He always want to grasp the mask first. He hates The Mole. *Tiger General: The forth villian character. He's a blue tiger. He is also Flippy's enemy. Russell, Buddhist Monkey, Cro-Marmot, Truffles, Splendid, Nutty and Lammy appear in the second season. Minor Characters *Sir Emily: A rich school girl. She is the rival of Jen-Jen, but in the episode Fun and Games she helped Jen-Jen and the Happy Tree Friends stop Pop and Cub. *Ginny and Homer: Jen-Jen's friends. Homer is the one with the blonde hair and wants to be cool, while Ginny is the one with black hair and wears any red outfit. *Annie: Jen-Jen's sister. She is 16 years old and she hates Flaky because she thinks that Flaky's going to kill her in the night. *Toadette: Homer's sister. She's 7 years old. *Pete: Ginny's older brother. He's 17 years old. *Rini and Mini: Ginny's twin little sisters. Rini wears pink outfit, while Mini wears the yellow one. *Raven and Eagle : Sir Emily's parents. Raven is her mother and Eagle is her father. Both of them are rich. *Violet: Sir Emily's sister. She's 8 years old. *VJ and Daisy: Some of Sir Emily's friends. Episodes There are 3 seasons that all have differant names. Season 2 is Fighters Collide and Season 3 is Healers Collide. Season 1 *Four of A Kind (Pilot) Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy are alone in the Happy Tree World and must find a secret door. After they found it, they end up in another world, in the city of Budeligh Town, where they soon meet Jen-Jen. *Grand Size Me The gang spotted Disco Bear, but he's stuck in Evil Flippy's curse, which causes him to eat food all day and turn into big giant hungry monster. *Go, Giggles, Go! The gang goes to a fastfood place thanks to Lumpy, but they spot Flaky on the way, so Giggles must play baseball for her. During so, she transformed. *It's My Birthday, Not Yours It's Jen-Jen's birthday, but Evil Flippy orders Handy to eat the whole birthday cake without asking. *Fake Up or Truth Up When Jen-Jen bumps into a famous fighter, she battles him, but ended up hitting The Mole by mistake. *The Big Dance There's a dance party at the village hall. But Mime enters the party in order to kill Jen-Jen by going for a date in the dark. *Plant Day When Petunia comes by and makes every plant evil, Mime goes alone to battle Petunia, who turned everyone into plants. *Fun and Games Something is wrong with Jen-Jen's place, as it's filled with things like balloons, witches, and many other funny and scary things, caused by Pop and Cub. *Night of the Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf and ends up turning into a half werewolf and half vampire. He also finds out that Toothy's going to fake his own death. *Smarty Pants When the Fun Fair, featuring the Smart-o-Tron, comes to town, Sniffles comes by and ruins it. *Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's town. It's later revealed that he's a helper, though he doesn't transform. *Hard Lucky The gang watch Lifty and Shifty do their rampage, so Jen-Jen battles them. *Crazy Bear Evil Flippy battles Jen-Jen and the gang but Evil Flippy brought Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom with him and will kill them if the gang dosn't stop him. *Valentine Day Jen-Jen, Mime, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles go to the Valentine Day Fair. However, Disco Bear goes crazy as he waits for Cuddles. *Full Power Evil Flippy has attacked Jen-Jen's town, but the good news is that Fresko, Munchkins and Jingles have come and Cuddles is now in his Cudzap form. *Tough Love A group of sexy female rockers that Handy always wanted has arrived in town, so he wishes that he earns his new form (Ironhand). His wish then comes true and everyone ends up loving him. But for some reason, he's stuck at his Ironhand form. *Clefen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime go quad riding, while Cuddles and the rest get lost in a gift shop full of quad rides. Later, Lifty and Shifty ride on a dangeous quad ride called Projet Chisel. Fresko, Cuddles and Disco Bear then enter a quad race and they transform in order to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way. *The Incredible Bulk Evil Flippy turns into a strong giant monster, so the gang must stop him before he destroys Jen-Jen's town. *Ewww! That's Growth! The Fair comes again, now featuring a new deadly ride. However, Disco Bear is too short, so he grows by making himself very tall. *This Is Halloween It's Halloween at Jen-Jen's town, but something freaky is going on as the tree friends were transformed into spooky ghosts by Evil Flippy while visiting the town. *Mombo Jumbo Evil Flippy turned Jen-Jen into a rabbit, Cuddles into a moose, Lumpy into a chipmunk, Giggles into a beaver, and Handy into a lamp. *Mid Form Zone The Happy Tree Friends got trapped in their mid forms and enter a zone with Lifty and Shifty. *Journey to the Center of Handy Handy swallowed his tools when making Lumpy's new bed, Lumpy, Toothy, Sniffles and Sneaky go in there to find all the tools. *Rebel Robot Ranch Sniffles, Toothy, Handy, Disco Bear, and Cuddles pretended to be space outlaws and fought robots. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty transform into S.H.R (Super Hyper Robots). *Ginny In Wonderland Ginny fell down a rabbit's hole and it seems that it is Cuddles who did it. So, the gang must find her. *Panic Ginny and Homer formed up a band, but got captured by the goverment. *Panic 2: The Startling The gang is being attacked by giant ants. Season 2 (Fighters Collide) *The Big Attack Lammy and Nutty invade Jen-Jen's town as giants. *Armor Mode The gang find Cro-Marmot and Russell and can finally armor with Lammy, Nutty, Cub, Disco Bear, and Pop. Meanwhile, Tiger General, Splendont and The Rat have just entered Evil Flippy's lair. *The Tattletale of the Frankenette Monster The gang is camping in the woods, but The Rat tries to call out the scariest monster in the world called Frankenette, that Buddhist Monkey and Truffles finds. *Big In Time Jen-Jen travels back in time when no one found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy in the first place and they ended going on a rampage which no one can stop, until Splendid returns from the Happy Tree world. *Fractured Sir Emily was injured after a fighting traning. Somehow, someone created a short version of herself using her DNA. The clone tries to make everyone funny while Splendont turns into a monster. *Sugar Sweet Rini and Mini want Ginny to work at a candy factory, which makes the tree friends fat. *The Time of Mime: Part 1 After saving a child from a flood caused by Tiger General, Mime thinks he saw his other forms which travel in time. *The Time of Mime: Part 2 All 3 Mimes travel 5 years into the future, revealing that Jen-Jen is a worker, Sir Emily is the queen, Homer is fat, and Ginny gets married to Disco Bear. *The Time of Mime: Part 3 The 3 Mimes get stuck in a video game and must find a way home. *Disco Blob Disco Bear takes an experimental treatment that transforms him into a giant blob to take revenge on Splendont. Disco Bear squeezes out of Jen-Jen's house and wrecks Jen-Jen's town, until Handy, Mime and Russell save the day. *Clown Hater Mime never hates clowns, but what about Pop and Cub? *Cheerleader Blues Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky join Jen-Jen's cheerleader squad. However, but The Rat and Splendont also join, dressed up as girls. *Can Aliens Control Your Mind? Sir Emily tries to trick Jen-Jen into thinking that aliens are real, so Sir Emily builds a rocket ship and infects Jen-Jen with a virus. An alien witch then takes over all the tree friends' minds. Sir Emily and Violet then go to Mars together to save Jen-Jen from an alien curse. *Transform, But Really Big! After Homer messes up Jen-Jen's helmet the tree friends transform, but grow unbelievably big as well. *Redstar The gang goes towards a snowy place, but Giggles was kidnapped. She's later saved by a strong man called Redstar. *Pepper Cat the Movie Giggles takes a roll of Pepper Cat the Movie film while Petunia sets up a party, but trouble seems to go too far and she ends up transforming. *Rise of the Dark Bear Splendont uses the power of darkness to supercharge Evil Flippy. *The Ten Power Squares The gang finds out how to beat Splendont. They have to find the 10 power squares. *Supers Of Them All Dark Bear battles the gang. *Battle to the Face The gang return Evil Flippy to normal and has a chance to battle Splendont, The Rat and Tiger General. *Another Confrontation The gang plot to destroy Evil Flippy once and for all. Season 3 (Healers Collide) *The Mask of Beast The gang foind the Mask of Beast, but Tiger General got his paws on it first. *Powerful Thing The gang finds the Poison Mask that Ironhand was put on, but The Rat needs it fast and tries to get it off. *Good Doggy Violet's pet Fuzz Beebo has the Vore Mask on. If Beebo keeps growing she'll be eating everyone in town. *Caterpillar Craze The Hunger Mask that Pete put on turns everyone into caterpillars. *Halloween In the Fight It's Halloween. The Fighter Mask hits Homer, which causes him to fight Pete. *Age-in Mini ate a mask part which makes her age go on quickly. *Half Together After spliting the mask in half, Flippy and Flaky put the halves of the mask together. *Back Again Jen-Jen returns to town to buy something, which is a mask, but Evil Flippy puts it on. *Heck No! The gang finds out a tunnel that hides the final mask. Meanwhile, Coach Z upgrades her transformation. *Trouble in Big Park As the Gang enters a theme park, Splendont makes a shadow of Jen-Jen come to life. Movies *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide: The Revenge of Nega Tree Friends' *'Happy Tree Weevils': When the world of Binweevils and Happy Tree Friends collide together, Clott meets Jen-Jen and the gang, as well as getting Rott's lucky pants. Meanwhile, Splendont sets up an invention which goes wrong, turning him into Splenweevil. *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide: Imagination Land': Violet went to her imagination land, but it seems that she gets stuck in there. Jen-Jen and the gang then try to save her. *'Christmas Episode': Flippy Claus is coming to town Trivia *Jen-Jen's, Ginny's, and Homer's parents never appear, but Sir Emily's parents are the only ones that appeared. *For the first time, the tree friends can talk. *This show has a little bit of deaths. *Jen-Jen makes a cameo appearance in Zombiepalooza episode of Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide!. She's seen fighting zombie Flaky. *The transformations are based on Skooterwolf's Happy Tree Pokemon artworks. *Buddhist Monkey, Truffles, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Russell, Lammy, Nutty, and Coach Z appear in the second season. Gallery Pokemon HTF Cuddles by Skooterwolf.png|Cuddles, Shockles and Cudzap. Pokemon htf giggles by skooterwolf-d1r4yq1.png|Giggles, Gigflame and Kaboomgles. Pokemon_HTF_Lumpy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Lumpy, Lumpcheese and Lumpzilla. HTF Pokemon Disco bear by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Disco Bear, Disferno Bear and Disfunk Bear. Pokemon HTF Flaky by Skooterwolf.png|Flaky, Clawky and Drillky. Pokemon HTF Handy by Skooterwolf.png|Handy, Metalhand and IronHand. Pokemon HTF The mole by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|The Mole, Hauntmole and Molreaper. Pokemon HTF Mime by Skooterwolf.png|Mime, Mimeread and MasterMime. Pokemon HTF Petunia by Skooterwolf.png|Petunia, Plantuia and Pollenia. Pokemon HTF Pop by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Pop, Cub, Poprotect, Cubbear, Popaw and Grizzbear. Pokemon HTF Toothy by Skooterwolf.png|Toothy, Punchtooth and SumoTooth. Pokemon HTF Sniffles by Skooterwolf.png|Sniffles, Nerffles and Dr. Sniff. Best Litfy and shify transformation.jpg|Lifty, Shifty, Yinlift, Shifyang, Liftssasin and Mafiashift. Pokemon HTF Flippy by Skooterwolf.png|Flippy, FlipKill and ChaosFlip Pokemon HTF Fresko by Skooterwolf.png|Fresko, Freskool and Freskrush. Pokemon HTF Jingles by Skooterwolf.png|Jingles, Psygles and Jesteringles. Pokemon HTF Nutty by Skooterwolf.png|Nutty, Nutleaf and Nuttree. Pokemon htf lammy by skooterwolf-d3alpor.png.jpeg|Lammy, Lamfrost and Tundralam. Pokemon HTF Russell by Skooterwolf.png|Russell, Russmatey and CaptinRuss. Pokemon HTF Cro marmot by Skooterwolf.png|Cro-Marmot, Ice-Marmot and Tundra-Marmot. Pokemon HTF Buddhist monkey by Skooterwolf.png|Buddhist Monkey, Buddhist Yingyang and Buddhist Master Pokemon HTF Splendid by Skooterwolf.png|Splendid, Splenbird and Splenhorus Category:Content